


Gentle Melodies

by iamaplantiam



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ep 6 Fix-it Fic, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Uses His Words, M/M, Pining, Pining Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaplantiam/pseuds/iamaplantiam
Summary: Geralt hears Jaskier singing in their tent and it envokes certain emotions within him.Set during the sunset scene of episode 6, Geralt and Jaskier talk about their feelings rather than bottling them up any longer and it causes Geralt to have a realisation.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 269





	Gentle Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> I've only watched the show, so I sorry if anything seems inaccurate!

Jaskier set down his lute case next to his bedroll, he turned to look towards where Geralt was sat. The Witcher’s figure silhouetted against the setting sun. He felt his shoulders drop slightly as he recalled that events that had transpired only an hour or so ago. He went over to his friend, seating himself next to Geralt on the rock. He let the silence wash over them before speaking softly.  
“You did your best.” When Geralt didn’t show any sign of listening he spoke up again. “There’s nothing else you could’ve done.” He felt the cooling wind ruffle his hair, and he let out a soft sigh, folding his hands into his lap.  
“Look, why don’t we leave tomorrow?” He glanced over at Geralt, before looking back down at his lap. He let out a small noise that could almost be interpreted as a laugh.  
“That is, if you’ll give me another chance to prove myself a worthy travel companion.” Jaskier looked to Geralt, waiting for some kind of answer. Geralt didn’t look at Jaskier, but at least Jaskier got a response.  
“Hmm.” The Witcher responded, which Jaskier could interpret as a more passive response, Jaskier couldn’t even be sure that Geralt was listening, or if he just realised that Jaskier had stopped talking.  
“We head to the coast? Get away for a while.” He let out another small exhale, shaking his head slightly at his thoughts. “That sounds like something Borch would say, doesn’t it?” He turned to Geralt again briefly, putting on a slight imitation of the old man’s voice.  
“Life is too short. Do what pleases you while you can.”  
Geralt finally turned his head to look at the bard. “Composing your next song?” He asked, one eyebrow slightly raised, before looking back out over the horizon. Jaskier averted his gaze, that stung. Yes, Jaskier loved his work, and often began composing a new song whenever the inspiration strung, but did Geralt really think he was that shallow that he wasn’t also mourning the man that had fallen to his death not even 3 hours ago?  
“No, I’m just uhh,” He blinked back the prickling of tears, and swallowed the heavy lump in his throat. “Just trying to work out what pleases me.” When Jaskier didn’t get any further response from the Witcher he let out a small sigh, shaking his head slightly. He left Geralt sat on the rock and headed back to the small camp he had set up. Since the group had arrived at the sight Geralt had been seated on that rock, clearly ruminating on the day’s events and the thoughts going through his head. Jaskier found his gaze on Geralt’s back, he had often wondered what went through the Witcher’s head and today even more so. Jaskier found himself entered their tent when he saw the Witcher finally rise from his position and head towards Yennefer’s tent. He swallowed back the lump forming in his throat, sitting back on his bedroll, his eyes fell on Geralt’s just a few feet away.  
The latest ballad he was composing came into his head _I’m weak my love, and I am wanting._ Those words certainly held true, though they suddenly sounded a lot more solemn in his head than they had this morning. He could faintly hear the sound conversation drifting from the mage’s tent to his own and he found himself removing his lute from the case and running his fingers softly over the strings. “She’s always bad news, it’s always lose, lose.” He sang softly to himself as he tried another combination of notes. He found himself dwelling on the sight he had come across when he saw Yennefer and Geralt through the window of the mayor’s house after he had nearly died from the djinn attack. “Her current is pulling you closer…” He found his eyes wandering to the rock Geralt had been previous sat at.  
“And charging the hot, humid night. The red sky at dawn, is giving a warning you fool, better stay out of sight.” Jaskier found his lyrics flowed when they came from his emotions, and this ballad seemed to be writing itself as he felt tears prickling up in the corners of his eyes, his fingers moving of his own accord as he strummed the next notes.  
“I’m weak, my love, and I am wanting.” He ignored the crack that appeared in his voice as he continued. “But if this is the path I must trudge, I welcome my sentence, give to you my penance.” He stopped himself from continuing, setting his lute down and using the back of his hand to wipe the tears that had made their way down his cheeks.  
Jaskier knew he was setting himself up for heartbreak when not even six months into travelling with Geralt he found that the centre of his latest ballad was the Witcher. He shook it off as a one-off, after all not many people would deny that Geralt was attractive, and the focus of the majority of his songs were the tales of the White Wolf. Though he couldn’t form a shadow of a doubt when a few weeks later he found his mind wandering while he was in bed with a handsome young man who had chatted him up after one of his performances and all he could think about was the Witcher. The more Jaskier tried to ignore his growing feelings the stronger they seemed to grow. Even so, Jaskier knew that Geralt would never return them, they’d been traveling for close to a decade now and Geralt still didn’t even see Jaskier as a friend, never mind anything further.  
“How poetic.” He said out loud, letting out a small laugh that was marred with a sob. He pressed his fingers against his eyes, letting out a shaky breath, before rubbing his eyes free of as much moisture as he could. He didn’t want to let his feelings get in the way of whatever his relationship with Geralt was, he could live with unrequited love, but the thought of having to leave the Witcher’s side had Jaskier feeling nauseous.

* * *

“Is this not what you came for?” Yennefer looked into Geralt’s golden eyes with a hint of confusion and longing.  
“I came for you.” He spoke softly.  
“I was afraid that mountain would wake you from me.” The mage spoke softly, and Geralt let out a soft breath, though his mind flashed back to Jaskier’s panicked voice calling his name. He tried to shake the thought from his head but found it hard as the sound of Jaskier’s lute drifted through the fabric of the tent. “But now I fear it took your senses instead.”  
“Only my nonsense.” He replied softly, though his attention was being partly drawn in the listen to what Jaskier was singing softly to himself, though Geralt wasn’t shy of telling the bard how much his singing annoyed him, it wasn’t strictly true. Most times Geralt found the noise comforting, something he had grown to associate with Jaskier’s comfortable presence.  
“I quite like your nonsense.” Yennefer replied, unaware of the thought process going through the Witcher’s mind.  
 _I am weak, my love, and I am wanting.  
_ It wasn’t the necessarily the words that pulled Geralt’s thoughts completely to Jaskier, but the heartbroken tone he could hear in them. He could probably count on one hand the times he had heard the bard sound so forlorn, and yet even those times couldn’t compare to the emotions even he could feel behind the words. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the mage’s.  
“I’m sorry Yen.” He said softly, lifting his head. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and gave a gentle squeeze to her hand before letting it go. Yennefer gave a soft shake of her head, part of her knew that this would be coming sooner or later. Geralt had seemed to be becoming more distant the last times they had been together, and this just seemed to cement that suspicion in her head. She watched him exit her tent, swiftly turning away.

  
Geralt headed back towards the tent Jaskier had constructed, it wasn’t exactly the best built tent, but he knew that Jaskier had done the best he could. He lifted a flap, entering the small space. Jaskier looked shocked to see him enter, hastily using the sleeve of his doublet to wipe the rest of the moisture clear from his face.  
“Do you need something Geralt?” He asked, a false joviality to his question despite his eyes diverting to his lute case as he fiddled with one of the straps, though Geralt had still caught sight of the redness beginning to form in his eyes. He sat cross-legged on his bedroll, facing the bard.  
“I want to talk.” He said plainly and Jaskier lifted his head, an unreadable mixture of emotions on his face.  
A million and one thoughts were running through Jaskier’s mind, not all of them good. In fact the vast majority were some variant of Geralt finally sending Jaskier away. His face scrunched up slightly as he held back tears and Geralt felt a twinge of guilt in his chest. Jaskier shouldn’t be looking at him like that, not his happy little songbird.  
“Jaskier, I,” Jaskier’s eyes went up to the ceiling of the tent, almost of though he was trying to counteract gravity to stop the growing wetness from escaping his eyes, this didn’t go unnoticed by Geralt.  
The bard spoke up before Geralt had a chance to finish his thought. “I don’t think this is a good time.” The false cheerfulness in the bard’s voice had disappeared and Geralt was aware of the faint waver behind his words.  
“Jaskier.” The way the name was spoken was soft, but still commanded the bard’s attention.  
“Is that really how you feel?” Geralt knew that it was a stupid question, Jaskier often put on an act when he was performing, but not even he could put that much emotion into his words without meaning at least part of it, and why would Jaskier be performing inside an empty tent?  
Jaskier let out a soft huff, bringing his knees to his chest.  
“You could hear me?” Jaskier wasn’t making eye contact, concentrating on a small loose thread on his knee instead. Geralt didn’t respond, instead waiting for Jaskier. A silence filled the tent for a few seconds before Jaskier spoke up again.  
“Yes Geralt, it is, I’m so glad you’ve finally noticed.” There was a hint of bitterness in his voice, despite the sniffle that punctuated the sentence.  
Geralt felt his heart break a little at Jaskier’s words, he wasn’t sure what he could say.  
“Jaskier…” The bard finally lifted his head. “I’m sorry.” Geralt didn’t get the reaction he wanted, Jaskier’s tears overflowed onto his cheeks and he let out an unabashed sob. Jaskier, who was usually a man of many words was silent other than the noises that he was making through his tears. So many thoughts were still racing through Jaskier’s head, why would Geralt be apologising? Was he about to shatter his already broken heart, because he knew that Geralt would never return the feelings but actually hearing Geralt say it would be a hundred times worse. Was he about to send Jaskier away because he didn’t feel comfortable travelling with a man that was in love with him? That was when he felt himself being pulled in, and strong arms being wrapped around his shaking frame.  
Much like the man he had in his arms a million thoughts were running through Geralt’s head. Why had Jaskier’s song, and the realisation of Jaskier’s feelings make his chest warm yet ache at the same time. Why was it that whenever Geralt watched Jaskier flirt with the numerous patrons watching his performances he had an overwhelming urge to rid everyone else from the room so that all Jaskier’s attention could be on him.  
The feelings he had for Jaskier were different from the almost primal urges he felt with Yennefer or others he had been intimate in the past, and yet he still sometimes felt some of those same urges.

  
He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt Jaskier’s arms reach around him as he returned the hug, though the bard was clinging to him as though if he let go, Geralt would turn into dust on the breeze.  
Jaskier let out a shaky sigh as he finally decided to plainly voice his feelings, no matter what the outcome would be.  
“I love you Geralt…I’m in love with you, and I have been for a long time now.” Geralt could sense that Jaskier had finished speaking, and waited for the other to continue, though hearing the confession said in such a way would’ve left him speechless regardless.  
“I never told you because I know it can never work, even if you did love me back, or even wanted me to be around, how could a human and a Witcher ever be together?” Though Jaskier had come out with a handful of solutions where they could both live fulfilled, he was mainly saying this as closure before he decided to tuck his feelings away for the good of them both.  
“I’ll understand if you don’t want me to travel with you anymore, but if you would allow me the chance to spend the rest of my days by your side Geralt, I will never mention this again.” Geralt could hear the heartbreak in the bard’s voice. He didn’t respond for a few seconds, processing what he had just heard, and processing his own thoughts and emotions at the same time.  
“Jaskier I,” He found himself holding the bard a little closer as he began to speak, coming to terms with everything running around inside his head.  
“I want you to travel with me, I can’t think of anything I would want more.” Geralt let out a sigh before continuing his thought.  
“I’m sorry about how blind I’ve been, both to your feelings and my own.” Jaskier lifted his head at that, and Geralt couldn’t ignore the hopeful look in the bard’s eyes.  
“I…” He was struggling a little with the words, having never thought about anything even close to this before. He reached across the small space separating them to take hold of Jaskier’s hands between his own, golden eyes meeting blue.  
“I can’t imagine not having you by my side Jaskier.” He gave his hands a slight squeeze. “My world would be darker without you being there to brighten it.”  
Geralt didn’t get the reaction he expected as Jaskier burst into floods of tears, though a wave of relief washed over him when the bard pulled his hands free to wrap them around Geralt, his face buried into his chest. Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier, holding him tightly.  
Jaskier had spent so much of his time with Geralt that he knew just how much the Witcher must have thought about what he was going to say, he was usually a man of very little words, and to hear him confess his feelings in such a way had made Jaskier feel as though he was the luckiest man alive. All the years pining after Geralt weren’t for nought, and he wouldn’t have to continue following the other with blind devotion.  
After a few moments of comfortable quiet Jaskier lifted his head, his cheeks were damp with tears but his face was lit up with a smile.  
“Can I ask you something?” He spoke up, using one of his sleeves to wipe the wetness from his face. Geralt nodding his head, using his thumb to wipe a spot Jaskier had missed tenderly from his cheek.  
“Can I kiss you?” It wasn’t the question Geralt was expecting, but it was a welcomed one. He nodded his head again, the hint of a small playing on his lips. He nodded his head again.  
Jaskier leaned up and joined their lips briefly. It was soft and tender and full of gentle emotions and feelings. The small smile on Geralt’s face grew, he caught Jaskier’s chin and leaned in again.  
As they pulled away for the second time a small laugh erupted from Jaskier’s lips, a sweet soft that reminded Geralt of the gentle sound of a brook babbling after thawing in the spring.  
“Let’s go to the coast.” Geralt interrupted Jaskier before the other could speak up, “Tomorrow, like you said.” The expression on Jaskier’s face shifted slightly.  
“I didn’t think you were actually listening to me earlier, that proves me wrong.” He said with a small laugh, a smile on his face. “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”  
“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of the beginning is taken straight from the show, but I tried to make it an interesting read. I was rewatching episode 6 because I like the make myself suffer and hearing the tune of 'Her Sweet Kiss' while Geralt was in Yennefer's tent made me wonder what could've happened if Geralt heard Jaskier singing.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading! I didn't have a beta, so if you spot any mistakes please let me know!


End file.
